Joshua
Summary Joshua and Jackson misbehave at White Castle because they didn't get what they want. So they summoned George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from 2018 Rampage to demolish White Castle and attacking London. As a result, they get grounded and they get sent back to the Pride Lands in Tanzania where they belong so they could get attacked and eaten by very hungry lions. * * * * Cast * Steven as Bing Bong * Karen as Lioness 2 * Salli as Kawaii Sugarbunny and lioness 1 * Brian as Rodney Copperbottom * David as Police Officer 1 * Eric as Police Officer 2 * Ivy as Amelia * Scary Voice as George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry Transcript * Kawaii Sugarbunny: What is it boys? * Jackson: Can we go to White Castle for some food? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) * Joshua: Why Not? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Boys, we're not going to White Castle, because we're going to watch Cinderella (1950). * Jackson: But that movie is for babies and little girls who loves the Disney Princesses! Take us to White Castle right now! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: No boys, I said we're watching Cinderella (1950) and That's final! or you'll get nothing at all! * Caroline0204: Kawaii Sugarbunny, we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS of Cinderella, just take the twins to White Castle! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Did you hear that boys? Caroline0204 said that we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS of Cinderella (1950)! Now we'll go to White Castle! * Joshua: Yay! * Jackson: Let's go! * (George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry then agree to Joshua and Jackson's orders and destroy White Castle and severely damage the city and eating people along the way at the same time) *and her husband Ike are working for the London Metropolitan Police for 3 days as part of their summer jobs. *Azura: louder and Scary Voice Bing Bong do you boys know how much trouble Joshua and Jackson are in right now??!!! They caused a monster rampage all over London, killing 800,000 people, destroying White Castle and killing the parents of a little girl, leaving her orphaned and homeless!!! And now, Joshua and Jackson are banned from all White Castle locations worldwide and will be slammed with a £900,000 fine!!! *Classified: I agree with Azura! *Sharptooth: Me too! *Lucina: Me three! *Cyber Woo: Can I help you? *Bing Bong: Can I have two tickets to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Joshua and Jackson please? *Reggie: Because they are troublemakers for misbehaving at White Castle! *Bing Bong: We're going back home right now and you two are getting absolutely nothing you both like!! *Cyber Woo: Okay, Joshua and Jackson will go to the waiting corner. *Joshua & Jackson: Oh no! We don't want to be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Bing Bong: It doesn't matter, you both are getting sent to the Pride Lands back to where you both belong. *Reggie: And you'll die from getting attacked and eaten by very hungry lions. *Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. * * *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 983. The flight time from London, United Kingdom to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 9 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we will get to the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time! *Sonic and his siblings are comforting Amelia after her family got killed and her house got destroyed. *Manic: Amelia, we're very sorry about what happened after your whole family got killed and your home got destroyed. *Sonia: We would like to have 4 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Airbus A380 Pilot: You're Welcome. to Flight 980. *(Joshua and Jackson are in the Pride Lands in Tanzania) *Joshua: oh no! we got sent to the prides land in Tanzania! *(The lionesses surrounded Joshua and Jackson) *Lioness: Prepare to get eaten! *Joshua and Jackson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Joshua & Jackson's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Bing Bong gets ungrounded